The field of this invention relates to an apparatus for altering of the temperature of an exterior structure and more particularly to an apparatus for the cooling of a dental tray which is used in making dental impressions.
The subject matter of this invention will be discussed primarily in conjunction with the dental field. However, it is to be understood that the subject matter could be utilized in other fields and Applicant does not intend to solely restrict the subject matter of this invention to the dental field.
In the field of dentistry, it is exceedingly common to make impressions of portions of the mouth of a human being. These impressions are then utilized to make dental appliances such as bridges, crowns, caps, etc. In the making of these dental impressions, it is common to use a hydrocolloid. Hydrocolloid is composed of natural ingredients and in essence is a water base gelatin. The impression by the hydrocolloid is quite accurate.
The procedure in using the hydrocolloid is to take the hydrocolloid at room temperature and raise its temperature to where it assumes a liquefied state. This now liquefied hydrocolloid is then placed within a dental tray which is in a particular configuration such as the shape of a portion of the mouth of a human being. Once this hydrocolloid has assumed the temperature of about one hundred thirty degrees Fahrenheit, it is capable of being inserted within the mouth of the patient. The area of the mouth of which an impression is desired is pressed into the hydrocolloid with the result that the hydrocolloid will flow completely around this area of the mouth making a very accurate impression.
The tray and the hydrocolloid is now permitted to cool. It is common that such trays include a water passage arrangement and water is to be supplied to the tray from a dedicated source, such as a normal water supply conduit, with the water being then discharged into a sewer line. Generally, this cooling takes a period of a few minutes, such as three to four minutes. During this period of time a substantial amount of water will be conducted through the dental tray and disposed into the sewer line. This is wasteful because no use is made of the water with the exception of the function as a cooling medium.
Also, in order to use the dental tray there had to be a source of water nearby. This meant that unless plumbing was in close proximity of the patient, that cooling of the dental tray could not be accomplished in a matter of a few minutes but would require a substantially longer length of time since water could not be passed through the dental tray.